This invention relates to a method of and system for distributing and redeeming electronic coupons or "tokens" in a computer network environment and more specifically to a method and system for distributing, in advance of a request for information for which the "token" has relevance which may be redeemed.
With the rapid growth of computer networking and requests for information from one computer to the next e.g. the Internet, it has become common practice for a provider of information (a "Server") to provide each specific requester of information (a "Client"), with an electronic "token" (commonly referred to as a "Cookie") for the purpose of "recognizing" the client and/or providing some pre-determined and pre-programmed level of customization at the discretion of the information provider.
Thus, in the prior art, the first time a client makes an electronic request for information from the server, the server delivers the requested information and, in addition, an electronic "token" or Cookie that allows the "server" to recognize the "client" and is able to customize the information provided in subsequent requests. The Cookie can also be used to identify a specific client or set of clients to control access to specific information or entry points of the server's private network.
In ordinary commerce, information providers such as newspapers and magazines are used to attract or identify specific market segments of consumers in order to permit vendors to target consumers in those specific market segments with advertising. This frequently includes the use of coupons which may be redeemed by consumers for discounts on product purchases and for other benefits. Typically, the source of the coupon is either the vendor's own product or publication or that of a distributor or other information provider associated with the vendor. One of the benefits of coupons is that they provide the vendor with some measure of the effectiveness of their advertising by using coupons that are unique to each source of advertising. However, the tracking of paper coupons is a very time consuming and imprecise process.
With the advance of the Internet, consumers can download and print out coupons from many online sources. Consumers can take these coupons to their local store to redeem them or return them to their source along with a proof of purchase in order to receive a refund by mail. These methods are both inconvenient and time consuming for the consumer. Currently, there is no effective way to distribute and redeem coupons online.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method and system for distributing and redeeming coupons in a network environment.